A Push in the Right Direction
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: Can you fall in love with someone because of a song? Can you hear them sing and know that you were ment to be? A fateful push, and it seems that Sasuke can. SasuNaru. Songfic Lips of an Angel. Oneshot.


_I do not own Naruto, believe me, the WOLRD would know if I did, cuz it wouldn't be shown to young ones. I also don't own the song Lips of an Angel. That belongs to Hinder. The characters are OOC, the story is AU, so don't be too surprised if they seem a little bit off. Hope you enjoy it._

**

* * *

**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I sat there, bored out of my mind before standing up to move away from the crowds. Why oh why did I have to attend this party that my father is throwing? It's not like anyone's going to want anything to do with me. It's all about Itachi, heir to the Uchiha Corporation. The only good thing about this is the fact that my father tolerates only the best in everything, from food to music. And boy did he outdo himself this time. The food is first class, the best of the best. The band isn't that bad either, though I'm not really paying attention with all the daughters of the corporation heads throwing themselves at me. Tch, as if I'd want them.

I hear the band start up again with a song that I haven't heard before. Hmm, sounds kinda good. I wander over to where the band is set up. Might as well, since it's not as if I'm involved with any kind of stimulating conversation. What should I care about fashion, make-up, and stuff like that? I tug on the hem of my suit jacket to get the wrinkles from the hands of the girls.

I walk over and stand near the make-shift stage and look up at them. My heart stops.

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

The blond singing on stage is stunning. He's in the uniform that my father required the band to wear: white suit with a blue tie, but with his golden color hair and tan skin, he looks absolutely gorgeous. The tie brings out his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes so blue that a person could drown in them…

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

A girl comes up to me and asks me to dance, but I ignore her. She's not important. All that matters is him. I just stare. I hope that I'm not too obvious, but it's not like I can stop staring, he demands to be stared at.

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye_

I can live with never saying goodbye, though saying hello would probably be a good start. I push another girl away and glare at her. She's distracting me. I need to plan how to introduce myself to him. I don't know his name, but it is absolutely necessary to make sure that he knows that I'm here and that I- I what? I love him? I've only known him for a total of maybe half an hour and that was just listening to him sing. But still, introductions are necessary.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Itachi waltzes over, a girl on each arm and looks at me. Meh, who cares about him. Besides, it's not like those girls are pretty or anything. Not like him….

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too_

Who did you dream of? Did you dream of me? I didn't, but I will tonight.

_Does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

I sit down in one of the chairs near the stage and just listen. He has a beautiful voice. I could definitely listen to that voice for the rest of my life. I wonder if he would like mine…

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

**(Naruto's POV)**

Who is that? The guy sitting next to the stage, I mean. He looks kinda emo, cute but emo. I wonder why he's looking at me so weird. Hope it's not because he doesn't like the music.

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye_

Wonder what his name is. He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Hope I remember what it is if he decides to talk to me. But, I can't think about right now, I'm supposed to be working.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Oh my god, I think my heart just stopped. He looked at me. He looked at me, with this question in his eyes. Does he wonder about this feeling to? Does he even feel it? I stand up and look for my father. I need to know his name, and I need to know it now.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel_

Okay, it can wait. I can wait until he's finished singing. Screw Father, I'll just ask him directly. Lips of an angel…

_Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

**(Naruto's POV)**

_With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

I lower my voice as the song comes to an end.

_With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late_

The song's finished. I leave the microphone and jump off the stage. I walk over to the guy who's been watching me since I started singing that song.

"Hi" That's all that's said. He looks at me kinda funny. Is he okay? He doesn't look sick, a little flushed maybe. I put my hand on his forehead to see if there's a temperature. His face flushes more.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

His hand is warm on my face, and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. At this rate I'm going to die of overload of oxygen to the brain. Okay Sasuke, pull yourself together. Say hello and your name.

"Hi, my name's Sasuke"

He smiles and the whole room lights up. It's like the sun is shining even though its almost 10 at night.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand, and I take it. It's warm, and a little calloused. Wonder how that happened…

**(Naruto's POV)**

Boy, is he out of it. "You okay? You look like someone hit yo-mmph!" A person shoved him into me and our mouths crashed together. Hmm, I think I could grow to like this situation. I pull back after another few seconds, and ask him if he's alright. Heh, he comes up to my shoulder and the look on his face is so adorable! Shocked and very flushed.

He looked up at me, confused; then looked over his shoulder at the person who pushed us together with a glare. I look, and see someone who looks eerily like him with a smirk on his face. "And he is…?"

"My brother," He says to me, then "Itachi, what was that for?!"

"A push in the right direction, little brother. You looked like you needed it." He smirked, then turned and walked away. What was that about?

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Damn Itachi! Did he have to do that!

Naruto looked down at me. "What was that all about?"

I look down and mutter something so quietly that I don't know if he heard me.

"What?"

I look up, blushing, "He's trying to get me get me to ask you something, but I'm not so sure, you might get freaked out."

He smiles down at me and I feel my knees grow weak. "It takes a lot to freak me out, so try me."

I swallow, taking time to gather my courage and ask hesitantly, "Would you like to go out together some time?"

He looks stunned for a moment, the smiles brightly and nods. He looks in his pocket for something, and then pulls out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbles something on it. "Here, call me any time, even if you just need to talk to someone. I'll always answer."

Someone calls his name and he looks up. "Oi, Naruto, time to go!"

He looks down at his watch; then waves at the person yelling at him, "Okay, Iruka-nii, I'll be there in a minute." He looks back down at me and says, "I guess it's time for me to go. Remember, call me, I'd love to go out with you." Then he runs to the older man and helps him carry the equipment out to their car.

I walk over to Itachi and mutter, "Thanks, I guess it was a push in the right direction," before going upstairs to go to bed and plan my date with the blond.

I spend the night running in circles in my head, trying to come up with something that would be the perfect date. Concert, dinner, movies, each one has possibilities, but I don't know. What if I pick the wrong one? Finally, I fall asleep, and dream of impossibly blue eyes.

* * *

_Oh my god it was sappy, I can't believe I wrote it. Okay, maybe I can but still, this is pretty damn sappy for me. This is a oneshot, but if given ideas and encouragement, I might add another chapter or two. Please review!!_


End file.
